The overall objective of this project is to define the molecular mechanisms of how human corneal Limbal Stem/Progenitor (LS/P) and Corneal Epithelial (CE) cells respond to hypoxic stresses in physiological and pathological conditions. Our preliminary data show in human CE cells that hypoxia (1% O2) activates Polo-like kinase 3 (Plk3) cascades that phosphorylate a group of important determinants for regulating cell fates, such as Hif-1, p53, c-Jun/AP-1 and H2AX. Thus, larger responses to hypoxic stress based on the magnitude of increases in Plk3 activities result in CE cell apoptosis. By contrast, human corneal LS/P cells are resistant to hypoxia-induced apoptosis because hypoxia suppresses Plk3 expression and fails to induce phosphorylation of Hif-1, p53, c-Jun/AP-1 and H2AX in these cells. We reveal that hypoxia stimulates significant changes in microRNA (miRNA) expression profiles. These miRNAs specifically target the 3'-untranslated region (3' UTR) of Plk3 mRNA to suppress hypoxia-induced Plk3 signaling in corneal LS/P cells, but not in CE cells. Our central hypothesis is that exposure of human corneas to hypoxic conditions activates two distinct processes in corneal LS/P and CE cells including: 1) activation of a Plk3-mediated signaling pathway that in turn increases p53 phosphorylation and activations of c-Jun/AP-1 and H2AX resulting in CE cell apoptosis; and 2) activation of specific expressions of miRNAs that suppress Plk3 expression to down-regulate downstream targets resulting in hypoxic tolerance and to trigger differentiation of corneal LS/P cells. To identify the molecular mechanisms, we propose three aims: 1) To define how hypoxia-induced Plk3 activation affects and interacts with AP-1, p53 and H2AX. Hypoxia-induced p53 and c-Jun phosphorylation are directly relevant to apoptosis. We will determine whether hypoxia-induced Plk3 can directly activate p53, AP-1 and H2AX, and how hypoxia-induced ATM/ATR/Chk1/2 activation leads to Plk3 activation in CE cells. 2) To investigate how Plk3 is down-regulated in hypoxia-induced corneal LS/P cells. Hypoxia suppresses Plk3 expression through a novel mechanism by inducing high levels of Plk3-specific miRNAs. We will determine the hypoxia-induced miRNA profiles in corneal LS/P cells in hypoxic conditions, which of the hypoxia-sensitive miRNAs suppress the Plk3 signaling pathway in the LS/P cells, and how these miRNAs interact with Plk3 mRNA to affect its stability. 3) To determine roles of hypoxia-induced Plk3 activation in corneal epithelial wound healing. Effects of hypoxia on corneal LS/P cell differentiation and CE cell apoptosis through regulating the Plk3 signaling pathways will be integrated in this aim. We investigate the effects of altered Plk3 activities on hypoxia-induced LS/P cell differentiation and CE cell apoptosis, and how hypoxia-induced delay of the wound healing process is affected by altering Plk3 activity in LS/P cells and corneas of Plk3-/- mice. By achieving the goal of combined studies, we will provide novel mechanisms to advance our understanding of hypoxia-induced effects on LS/P and CE cell functions in corneal epithelial self-renewal and wound healing.